Edward
Edward is a human, as well as the main protagonist of the Jeopardy The Lost Episode series. He is friends with Gregory, as well as his favorite teddy bear, Funkles. History Jeopardy: The Lost Episode Edward first appears in Jeopardy: The Lost Episode as a regular guy who gets a strange file from his friend, called Bobby for "privacy purposes". He opens the file to see a demonic version of the TV show, "Jeopardy!". He is horrified at the sight of blood, and fleshy backgrounds of the show. This causes him to throw up his green bean guacamole burrito. He then exits the video after it finishes to find Jeopardy on channel six six six. He doesn't speak to Gregory in six months. !ydrapoeJ.com Jeopardy The Lost Episode 2 After six months of not speaking, Bobby messages him again, this time sending him a link. When Edward clicks the link, he finds a website dedicated to the demonic Jeopardy show. After grabbing his favorite teddy bear, Funkles, he watches the finale of an online season, and finds it more disgusting, as Edward as the contestants are implied to be killed as their heads are blown, and hearts are ripped out. He finds out this episode was more directed towards him, as he gets a special thanks message to him at the end of the episode. JePUrdEE Jeopardy The Lost Episode 3 This takes place almost directly after Jeopardy 2. He calls the authorities to check the video, but almost nothing can be done. He feels that it won't stop until he watches an episode on TV. He is right, as it is a demonic episode, even more gruesome than the last two. This time, the contestants are all people he knows, and the categories all involve him. The alarms were also images of his head, which the contestants would smash to answer a question. After he finishes the episode, Alex Trebeks hacks his computer, and is able to escape through it. Bobby, now revaling his name as Gregory, tells Edward about his past as a space demon hunter, and how Funkles was actually sent to guard him. After eating a green bean guacamole burrito, Edward flies into the sky to fight Alex Trebek. After fighting for a bit, Gregory gets downed, but Edward regurgitates his burrito, and helps Gregory back to health. He then combines with the two to form ULTIMATE SUPER TENGAN TOPPA EDWARD BOBBY/GREGORY FUNKLES, where he activates a pee pee ray to defeat Alex Trebek. He and his friends to go get some milkshakes before going home and watching TV. Alex Trebek V.S. Nicki Minaj Edward doesn't play as big as a role in this story as the Jeopardy series, as he mostly spends his time learning about Gregory's past, and learns about space demons. He witnesses Nicki Minaj attack the city, as well as fight Alex Trebek before they go off into space. He concludes his role by getting milkshakes with Gregory and Funkles again, much like the ending of Jeopardy 3. Abilities Trivia - Edward was the first protagonist written - Edward's name isn't revealed until !ydrapeoJ.com: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 2 Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Jeopardy Category:Anaconda Category:Characters